


Wally West: The Long Run

by Omnitrix10



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnitrix10/pseuds/Omnitrix10
Summary: The Flash is missing and Wally West is about to have the longest run of his life.Originally posted on my FanFiction.net account on 8/2/2018





	1. Breakfast Is Best Served Cold

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**October 22** **nd** **2011, 07:30**

Wally a young redhead teen also known as Kid Flash wandered down the stairs of his family home with a yawn thinking about breakfast "omelettes yeah omelettes sound good" as Wally begins making his food he turns on the TV to the news.

"BREAKING NEWS from Central City bank Captain Cold aka Leonard Snart is robbing them once again but The Flash has yet to run into action after 3 minutes."

"WHAT" with speed like lightning the hungry speedster looked up from the fridge to the news. "Barry where are you, oh man guess I'll have to take down Cold" he said sighing while looking at a container of eggs.

**Central City Bank, 07:32**

Hearing a skidding sound a man wearing a blue and white costume turns around to see Kid Flash wearing his yellow and red costume with a mask that allows his red hair to flow out the top and a pair of red goggles on his forehead.

Captain Cold quickly fires his cold gun at the young speedster, Wally darts to the side dodging the blast.

"Hey Snart what's with the frosty reception, I mean no hello not even a death threat you truly are cold hearted" Taunted Wally.

"For a guy who likes to do things fast you sure do talk a lot kid" the villain retorted while firing his weapon once again.

Dashing toward and sliding under the blast the speedster swept the legs out from under Cold causing him to fall and the cold gun to slide away, with one punch to the face the villain is defeated and the early morning bank employes saved.

The young hero walks over to the gun, picks it up and walks out the bank heading the weapon to one of the newly arrived police officers.

"Thanks Kid Flash, that was one hell of a punch you gave Cold" the officer said chuckling.

"Thanks that's what he gets for interupting my breakfast" the speedster replied with a smirk and ran off to return home.

**West household, 07:35**

"Finally back home that fight with Cold took forever" speeding towards the kitchen without even changing out of his costume he begins cooking his omelettes, turning toward the table the redhead sees a tall figure wearing a cape and cowl with a big bat logo on his chest.

"AH, Batman do you have too sneak up on people all the time? You could just knock on the door."

"Wally we need to talk" Batman said with a deep serious voice and straight face.

"What is it?" the young man asked now holding a plate stacked with a few large omelettes and fork.

"Barry went missing on a league mission and has been for 12 hours, the league is out searching for him but we can't spare a member to protect Central City."

"I understand" the young man said with a straight and determined face but still eating his omelettes. "I can keep the city safe just find him please" he said still wearing the same expression.

"We will Wally" Batman said with a softer expression and a light smile.

"Thank you Bruce" Wally said with a smile, Batman then vanished.

Wally finished his eggs and headed upstairs to shower and change _If I didn't know any better I'd think he was a speedster_ Wally thought remembering how Batman vanished as he reached his room.

A long time later. Wally walked out of his room wearing normal clothes and a determined look on his face while looking at a ring with a lightning bolt symbol on it.

_Back in a Flash!_

* * *

**Authors note**

First of all thanks for reading this. It's the first time I have really written anything, It would be cool if you left a review. I hope to have chapter two out sometime soon, Artemis will be in the next chapter.

Thanks again for reading this.

Also I don't own Young Justice. I see other people put disclaimers like this do I need to?

 


	2. A Heat Wave in October

 

 

 

**Streets of Central City, 11:30**

"Hey babe" said the young speedster through an earpiece while running in a different red and yellow costume with a yellow lightning bolt in a white circle and a cowl that covers his whole head that was kept in a spare flash ring.

"Morning" a young blond girl wearing green said with a yawn on the other end of the call.

"My bad, did I wake you?"

"Na it's fine I just got to HQ" Artemis replied.

"Good, I wouldn't want to disturb that adorable sleeping face of yours" he said complementing his girlfriend before letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Barry's missing"

"WHAT HAPPENED" she asked him with shock and concern in her voice.

"Batman said he went missing on a league mission and had been 12 hours, that was 4 hours ago. That's all he told me, luckily my parents and aunt Iris are away so they don't know."

"I'm sure they'll find him Wally, but the news might cause a panic if they notice he's gone."

"As far as the city knows he's still here. I've been wearing a copy of his costume since I found out he was missing."

"Why do you have a copy of his costume, cosplay?" Artemis asked making Wally laugh.

"HAHA, no" Wally said through his rather loud laughter. "It was my first costume, but people kept calling me Flash Junior, so i came up with my current design."

Suddenly Artemis began laughing "Flash Junior."

"Thanks babe" the young man said genuinely.

"For what" asked the girl through her laughter.

"For laughing it really brightened up my day."

**Apartment Building Fire, 18:00**

"Wally, reports say there's thirty six stuck inside and the firemen can't get in because of debris."

"Got it" with that he shot off like a BULLET feeling the speed and vibrating every molecule of his being, passing through the side of the building. He began pulling people out by phasing them through the wall too.

With the bottom floors cleared the speedster ROCKETS up and down the stairs his speed increasing with every person he saves, his body feeling like it was charged with lightning. Picking up the last two in the building and racing toward the stairs which have now just crumbled into two rapidly falling pieces, but to Wally it looked like they were floating letting him move from piece to piece and out of the building with the two people.

"Thanks for saving everyone Flash, thanks to you nobody was hurt." said a woman pointing to the crowd while standing next to her child.

"No problem, but what happened here?" asked Wally with a smile on his face to calm the people.

"A man with some kind of mini flamethrower set fire to all the floors" the mother replied.

_Must have been Heat Wave._ He thought as the child stepped forward and began to speak.

"Um, Mister Flash?" the little girl said in a quiet voice.

Wally kneeled down to hear what the she had to say.

"This is for Kid Flash" she said holding out a drawing of Wally as Kid Flash, "he's my favorite because he has red hair like me."

"What's your name kid?" he questioned with a friendly tone and expression.

"Gwen"

"Nice to meet you Gwen, I'll make sure Kid Flash gets this I'm sure he'll love it" he said taking the drawing and tucking it into one of his boots for safe keeping.

"Hey Artemis, you still there? He asked leaving the scene of the fire.

"Yeah, it sounds like you have a new fan."

"Gwen seems like a good kid, can you find the tallest building close by with a view of the fire?"

"Why?" his girlfriend asked confused.

"Because if i'm right this guy will want to watch his work, he's obsessed."

"There's a tall building with a water tower on the roof not far from from your location."

"I see it, thanks" He said racing up the side of the building to the roof.

**The Roof, 18:10**

"Hey Heat Wave?"

"I wouldn't bother child, this human won't answer you. He is under my control" the villain turned around to reveal a pair of eyes glowing purple and firing his weapon.

Leaning to the side Wally is able to see the flow of flames slowly twist past him and impact with the water tower causing damage to the middle, due to his speed it makes a single instant seem like a couple dozen seconds.

"MAN, looks like things are really heating up" the speedster quipped still weaving between blasts causing the water tower to be hit repeatedly. Seeing the tower was about to burst from the damage Wally quickly moved away causing the full force of the water to hit the fire crazed maniac with a load CRASH sending him into the air landing on the other side of the roof.

Wally dashed over to the mind controlled villain and asked "Grodd?"

"Yes child and I have your mentor" Grodd was cut off when his puppet was knocked out by a swift hit to the face.

"I heard what he said Wally, are you okay?"

"I will be Artemis once I take down Grodd and save Barry."

_Back in a Flash!_

* * *

**Authors Note**

Thanks for reading chapter two hope you liked it and nobody was too out of character. If you left a review that would be cool. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited so far and the people who might in the future.

Also I don't own Young Justice and sorry if my punctuation isn't quite right.

 


	3. Welcome to the Warehouse

 

 

 

**Streets of Central City, 18:15**

"Grodd's not here, he has to have some kind of amplifier his powers don't reach much further than his line of sight. Can you scan for unknown energy signatures? His device has to be giving off some kind of energy."

"Yeah but it will take it will take a couple of hours, get some food and rest you haven't stopped running all day" Artemis said worried about her boyfriend's health.

"Thanks babe, you rock" he said in a loving tone beginning to run back home.

"I'll let you know when it's done scanning."

**West Household, 21:00**

"Wally wake up."

"Arrgh, five more minutes."

"I found him" Artemis said making the speedster shoot up from the couch.

"Where?"

"An abandoned warehouse just outside the city"

"Really? Not very original I expected more" the redhead commented while pulling the cowl of the copy of his mentors costume back over his head and running out the door.

**Abandoned Warehouse, 21:03**

"I'm here, the place is surrounded by gorillas they must be guarding the place."

"Be careful Wally" the blond said with obvious worry in her voice.

"Don't worry babe, I'm always careful" he said BLASTING off toward the first of the guards he has to subdue, ready to use the moves he learned from Black Canary and his friends.

Wally dashed forward hitting the first guard in the stomach with a firm punch causing the gorilla to lose his balance, However he is able to catch himself on his back foot and lunge at the speedster.

Wally turns to the side with the speed of lightning watching his enemy's arm move past him, he then grabbed the gorilla's arm using his enemies own momentum against him sending him to the ground.

After making his way through a dozen more of Grodd's army Wally came face to face with a large group blocking his way. Wally begins spinning his arms in circles creating what seems like mini tornados blowing the group through the door to the warehouse.

"What did you do to him Grodd?" Wally shouted seeing his mentor and friend.

"He is the power source for my amplifier human."

"What?"

"You don't know do you child, neither of you do. You speedsters give off a powerful energy, the faster you run the more power you output. I have found a way to use this to power my device, soon your city will be under my control."

"I will stop you Grodd" Wally said in a serious voice

"You can not stop me child" the villain declared standing up from his makeshift throne.

"AAAHHH" the redhead began screaming.

"I am attacking your mind, Painful isn't it?" the villain said delivering a punch to the his gut at the same time as his mind.

"WALLY FOCUS ON MY VOICE, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HIM GET UP AND FIGHT" Artemis shouted over the earpiece.

Hearing his girlfriends voice the speedster finds the strength to look the villain in the eye and land and uppercut to his chin with a loud CRACK leaving the villain stunned. Giving Wally time to get to his feet and pull an almost unconscious Barry from the machine draining the energy.

"You're too late child my amplifier is fully charged, even if you stop me your city's minds will still be linked to me " Grodd said coming to his senses.

Without another word Wally darted back to face him, unleashing a barrage of punches unexpected by even Grodd with speed nobody had seen before, what looked like lightning gathering around the speedsters fists landing one last punch sending Grodd into his throne knocked out.

Without hesitation Wally took off info the machine and began running faster than any speedster before him, alarms began sounding from the machine but he kept running faster and faster lightning trailing behind charging his system. As soon as the device began to explode Wally placed his hands on Barry and Grodd vibrating their molecules and his own allowing the explosion to pass through the three.

"Wally is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, Artemis everybody's fine, I just overloaded the machine."

**Outside the Warehouse, October 23rd 2011 00:00**

A few minutes after the explosion the Justice League arrived.

"Good work Kid Flash, The Flash will be fine after some rest and the city has returned to normal."

"Thanks Batman."

_Guess I will talk to Barry about that energy I felt when he's back up and running_ the redhead thought as he began running home.

**West Household, 00:15**

After returning home, Wally is now sitting on his bed looking at the now framed drawing given to him by Gwen at the apartment fire, now placed next to a picture of him and Artemis. Suddenly the doorbell can be heard in the house.

"Hey Artemis" the young man said answering the door and stepping to the side to let her enter the house.

"Hey" she said smiling.

"Thanks for today I really could of not done it without you having my back."

"No problem" she started to say but was cut off by her boyfriends lips colliding with hers.

As the two continued the kiss became more and more loving then the two fell onto the couch breaking apart for air.

"I love you" they both said at the same time, both still trying to catch their breath.

The two soon returned to their kiss and eventually fell asleep in each others arms still on the couch.

_The End!_

* * *

**Authors Note**

Thanks for reading the last chapter I hope you liked it. If you left a review that would be cool. Thanks to the everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited so far and the people who might in the future. I know I hinted to the speed force existing a lot in this chapter, that's because if end up doing more YJ fanfiction I want to use it.

Also the reason why Wally can phase people and through objects is because in this he's a lot faster from missions and just practice makes perfect same goes for running up walls.

I don't own Young Justice.

 


End file.
